wiki_magiafandomcom-20200216-history
Edward "Hans" Windsor
Appearance Edward is a tall muscular black-haired Englishman with a slightly olive skin tone, teal eyes, and slightly pointed ears. On his right hand, he wears his Primal Ring. As for his left arm, it is a full Aetherium prosthetic. He usually wears a red jacket over a white long sleeved shirt with light brown pants or training suits made of various colors of cloth. In his various forms, he has golden or blonde hair with green eyes and elevated muscle mass. Biography Early Life Edward Windsor was born in 1349 to the English Royal family under the name 'Edward Plantagenet". He always wanted to join the military, although his father never entertained the thought. To keep Edward's martial skills at bay, his father sent him to Denmark every summer to learn from the mages at the Danish Mage College. One day, when he was 15, his father saw to it to have him betrothed, but Edward wasn't having any of it. He yelled at his father, cursing him out. His father, Edward III, disowned him, saying, "FINE. If you want to be in the army and not be king, then you can go! But as far as I'm concerned, you're no son of mine." Edward changed his name to his mother's last name, Windsor. The Military Edward quickly became a general, showing much military prowess from watching regiments train from his window in the castle. He lead his troops with his older brother, Edward "the Black Prince", in the Battle of Poiliers. While commanding his troops, the French started and arrow volley, forcing Edward into a cave. Disaster Strikes In the cave, Edward decided to light a torch and make sure he was the only one there. A glimmer caught his eye. When he investigated, he discovered an elegant rapier stuck in stone. He decides to take it, but that's when everything went downhill. When he touched the rapier, not only did its curse get triggered, but also its enchantment. His left hand was blown up, but weirdly to a straight edge. He passed from shock, surrounded in a green light. Year 512 Edward wakes up in an Elven hospital in Francia. When he healed, they constructed him a manasteel gauntlet with the ability to use gems as a magical catalyst. It also had the upside of stopping Edward's magic flux, a condition common in humans, but even more so in the Windsor household. After being taught archery and Elven constructs, along with getting a rundown on the history of that time and some useful tricks, he went on to fight in wars and conflicts as a mercenary, taking to enchantments and manawine brewing in his free time. Year 523 After many years of fighting in war after war, fending off barbarians, and taking trips to Byzantium to learn from mages, Edward was given a job from an anonymous source... or so he told the guild. Either way, he was hired to protect Festril and Grevin, no matter the cost. While he was on the job, he explored caves, ruins, and temples alike, keeping most of his discoveries private. He met many amazing people, including Lokethos, who he sees as an amazing young mage, not much unlike himself, and Lune, who he sees as a potential love interest. He then left to train, enchanting his clothes and accessories to weigh upwards of 100 pounds each and lifting boulders, hoping to swing his weapons much faster than previously thought possible. Change in Leadership When he arrived back from training, he was called to an assembly, during which he was informed that Festril had died in an attack. He grieved for his fallen comrade, although he never really got to know much about him. He tried to cheer up Grevin, telling him that he still needs to head the guild. Afterwards, he ran off to mourn, with Lune following to cheer him up. Visit from Old Friends After recruiting Len and helping Fang get used to having one arm, Edward helped the guild move camps. During the move, he broke his left arm due to the stress the prosthetic put on the bone itself. He opened an elven portal and had the whole arm amputated, now with a full prosthetic. When he was finished, he was suddenly teleported to a hill overlooking the camp. He turned around and was met by Lucilous, a Frankish elf he met years before. He was asked multiple questions, including why he loved Lune. With his responses documented, the elf left, not before Edward saw a flickering light coming from the top of the mage tower He went to investigate, being greeted by none other than Festril's ghost. Festril informed Edward that the group who killed him will come back and that their leader is the ruler of the Underworld. Festril handed Edward a medallion which can call the Slaughterdog Battalion to his aid, but only once. Edward informed Festril that Astra is the next target of the attacks, as he read from history books. After confirming this, Festril gave Edward the order of getting Astra back, no matter the means, even if it meant he had to take her to Festril's grave to see him again. Edward took the order and they were both on their way, with one of the Slaughterdogs protecting Edward. He talked enough sense into Astra to get her to put her hat back on. Love at First...Slight Grevin and Astra made a point that Edward loved Lune. After being pranked by Grevin and Astra by putting Lune in his tent with him, he made his mind to actually confess his love. After talking to her a bit, he kissed her and ran. After he returned, they had a akward exchange, ending in the two crying and hugging it out. After that, Len, a thief who Edward vouched for, decided to bring his best friend to the camp and e rude as ever in Edward's presence to slight him. They were then jumped by the Pendragon siblings, one wielding Caliburn, Excalibur's weaker half. After a lot of... annoying fighting, Caliburn was crushed to metal powder and mana via forcefield. Excalibur gained a boost from it, but Lune went missing in the chaos. After forging a dagger for her, she was brought to Edward in terrible shape, having been mauled by a bog wolf. He gave her medical attention and left for Francia to learn from the elves he met those years prior. Change in Leadership After leaving for a month, Edward returned to find out that Grevin "killed" Lokethos. After that... Lokethos returned and fought Grevin. Almost killing Grevin, Lokethos had him against a wall. Edward knocked Lokethos out. After receiving instructions from Festril, he knocked Grevin out, took Festril's sword, and threw them both in a stockade, banishing them too. Grevin destroyed his stockade and was subsequently trapped in a forcefield along with his elephant. Lokethos was cleansed by Astra. Festril manifested from Edward and tried to talk sense into Grevin. After Edward was named the new the new Greathorn, Grevin broke the forcefield and ran off, later getting cleansed, having been possessed by a demon from his fire amulet. Edward re-recruited Grevin and they began repairing the camp. Edward then went on to do research, reading books he got from Francia. A Break for Once After his research and repairs to the camp, Edward set up a botanical garden near his tent for manasteel production and met a druid named Paac, who serves as an occasional medic. While Edward talked to Lune, Tobi misfired an arrow, causing Lune to go crazy, due to a fringe she accepted. After learning more about fringes and their capabilities from River, Edward regretted a decision he made back in Francia; getting a fringe of his own. Edward thought long and hard about the fringe situation, trying to decide if it was better to let Lune keep the fringe for protection or remove it to keep everyone safe. After he thought for a bit, Syncro came to visit and Kilgush attacked. He maimed Kilgush and Syncro knocked Edward out, causing his fringe to struggle to save him. Before Edward was knocked out, however, he made a comment about frying Syncro's tech, implying he knew about electronics. After the attacks, the Guild was sent to look for a relic, which of course had its own difficulties... including swindling the contract provider. A Bump in the Road A man named Delta attacked Fang, which Paac didn't believe. Edward tried to defend Fang, but was met by Paac's stubborn attitude. While the two argued, Fang and Delta fought outside the camp, ending in Lune shooting Delta in the back with an arrow. Paac healed Delta while Edward calmed down Lune. When they got back, Delta started messing with Fang again, scaring Lune and activating her fringe. She attacked Delta, but was knocked out by Paac. While Paac tried to yell at Edward for not helping and trying to stop him, Delta stabbed Lune's leg. Edward started twitching violently, his fringe coming out. While this was happening, Lune stabbed Fang and Fang stabbed Edward, who took out the knife and stabbed Delta multiple times. Fang tried to take down Edward, who beat the hell out of him with Lune's fringe's help. Fang was extracted, but everyone else was knocked out by Festril's ghost. However, Edward's fringe, Hans, woke up quicker than Festril had hoped and was trying to talk to everyone while also being attacked by Festril. When Hans finally sank back into Edward's subconscious, Edward came to terms that his title as Greathorn was revoked and he and Lune were exiled. A Threat from Beyond Edward's old friend, Lucilous, came to visit Edward and help him train his fringe. He also came to warn Edward of a future threat. An Elementium Elemental 'Mechanite' designated P-09 escaped from a temporal imprisonment to attempt to 'cleanse the timeline.' This, of course, meant that he wanted to kill Edward and destroy anyone and anything that Edward had come in contact with. Before they knew it, they were ambushed by P-09, who was wearing terrasteel armor. Lucilous' right arm was ripped off and Edward's prosthetic was removed by the Mechanite. He had Edward was choking Edward when Cerina attempted to intervene, only causing P-09 to decide to give Edward a week to train. To prepare, Edward had Thormin create a set of Elementium chainmail for the fight. One week later...(click link)https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ejAM5RPZR6L6BxDCB59LMDD_QC6ulbfiis3b9qAVBKM Eye of the Hurricane After defeating P-09, Edward was allowed back into the Guild, only to come back and fight the spatiomancer Sidmar. After the fight, he mourned the lives lost and helped everyone recover. Shortly after, he took a scouting trip to southwestern England, only to be attacked by Romanesque soldiers occupying the Plymouth area. He stole their maps and reported to Leomer and King Cedric. After preparing slightly for a possible excursion to eliminate them, a fleet surrounded Wessex and began a blockade with armies moving to surround them. Edward took time to calm down, having Lune move in with him. He proposed to her, then marrying her on October 14th, 525 AD. After their marriage, Edward was confronted by Jarusa, who oddly left him alone and agreed to not bother Lune and him. He watched as Grevin and Fang were taken over by Sin and Jarusa, saving Leomer when Grevin was taken. After a while, the time for the invasion had come, and it was time to take action. His old mercenary group had arrived to aid him, along with a small Frankish force and three generals he knew from his time in Francia. Invasion Time During the invasion, Edward commanded his small mercenary army of 1,000 spearmen and 500 cavalry along with a Frankish force of 1,000 archers. After giving commands and handing the reigns to William, an old friend and advisor to Edward's old merc group, he went to the beach with Autumn, Leomer, Isidor, and Acerin for the starting barrage on the enemy navy. Immediately after the barrage, the two enemy dragons attacked the beach and Edward's cavalry. Edward split off to attack the larger dragon, who was killing his cavalry on the eastern flank. He aided Isidor in slaying the dragon by blowing off its armor with the help of the three Frankish generals under his control. The dragon's corpse slammed into the hill next to the southern camp, causing the cave to collapse after everyone got out and Edward barely saved a Welsh tribal from the guild. Equipment Weapons Rapier of Poiliers The rapier has an explosive curse, causing an explosion with contact to anything other than its scabbard or the rock it was sealed in. It also had an enchantment on it to send the first person who touched it back in time to when it was first sealed almost 800 years prior. Its curse is nullified by Edward putting quartz into the gem slot on his gauntlet. The purer the quartz, the more the curse is redirected to offense. English Longbow First used in the 1180's, Edward had his own longbow on him when he was in the battle. Made from yew wood and sinew, his longbow is painfully accurate and able to be tightened for stronger and faster shots the stronger Edward gets. He can exchange the bowstring for a magical substitute to add an element to the arrows at any time. Thornsword Found in the ruins under the well behind a false wall, it is a sacred artifact of the nearby pagan groups, taken from under a priest's nose. It can emit a beam to extend the sword's length up to three meters with surgical sharpness. While the sword is powerful, its mana drain is too exhausting for even the most experienced warrior-mages, so battles must be short. Excalibur Given to him by Festril after killing Arthur III, the sword appears as a normal iron greatsword to the naked eye, while truly being made from Aetherium. However, Edward can make its appearance notable by whomever he chooses with the use of a small burst of mana. Its powers are overwhelming, being the first true Holy Catalyst obtained by the guild. If picked up by anyone who is not the Chosen One or a member of the English royalty, it seems to weigh a million pounds. However, it is a bane of monsters and evil beings, so if they touch it, they feel a deep burning sensation. Hadangeki ("Wave Severing Attack") - A wide, but sharp wave of light is sent towards the enemy in a straight line. Holy Blast - An energy blast is fired from the tip of the blade. Accessories Aetherium Prosthetic An Aetherium prosthetic replacing Edward's arm. The fact it weighs 424.5lbs (192.5 kg) makes it so Edward has to constantly do weight training with the upside that it is extremely difficult to pick him up. Besides the obvious ability to replace his arm, the prosthetic also helps control his magic flux and acts as a magic conduit, storing mana and allowing for quick use. The properties of the Aetherium mean it's also heat-resistant, stores electricity, and deflects attacks at 50% power while boosting magic from that hand by 50%. It also allows for certain specific magics to be used when gems are allocated to a socket hidden in the back of his hand. Quartz negates curses on contact with the gauntlet, amethyst creates an explosive blast, and ruby can hold entities in place. With the new upgrade, topaz can be used as a sort of Instant Transmission. Other gem properties remain to be seen. Backpack Unlike Grevin's backpack with unlimited space, Edward's has some enchantments on it, expanding it to the size of a small room, warding it so that only he can open it, making it fireproof, and reinforcing it so that it doesn't break when it gets heavy. Amulet of Propulso An amulet found with the Thornsword. It can repel or contain dark magic or curses, limited only to the user's mana and skill. Edward can now currently protect/contain 3 entities, although he has to have a line of sight with no barrier between him and the target. Golden Bag of Holding A seemingly endless pouch only capable of holding monetary items. Any other items are propelled out of it at an alarming speed, as though they were launched out of a trebuchet. Primal Ring Probably the most peculiar of all of Edward's accessories, the Primal ring is a manasteel ring with a multicolored gemstone, which can be opened using mana to inspect its qualities. Edward's Primal Ring is missing it's time and space magic qualities, which is probably for the best because those magics are banned on a worldwide scale. It mostly casts low-level spells, but some specific spells can be used at a much higher level. Force-field - A strong barrier is cast with a red glow. It is indestructible, but causes Edward slight pain if it is struck with enough force. It can be augmented to be tinted or sound-proof, even completely sealed to prevent oxygen flow. Auditory Spells - With a faint maroon glow, the ring can play whole songs to the point where it sounds like an orchestra is nearby. It can also be used to disorientate foes., but keep in mind, the sounds are not cast *just* at the target. Paralysis - The ring can cause the target to turn stiff as a board, but only for 45 seconds Lie detector - With a yellow flash, the target and the caster cannot lie. Although, much like modern lie detectors, a lie can still be told, as long as the liar believes it to be completely true. One bit of disbelief and they tell the truth. Soul-Tap - With an orange beam, Edward can tell if a being's alignment, although he has a high chance of having a psychotic break if he reads a dark, evil soul. It has now been confirmed that the psychotic break is just his fringe being unearthed. Now, it just gives him a migrane. Abilities / Magic Golden Alfheim Due to being half Frankish elf and half human, Edward has both the magical properties of the Franks as well as the physical prowess of an English warrior. Being Frankish-Elvish allows him to enter a state of ascension, jokingly called 'Super Saiyan' by other members when Out of Character (but In Character by Lucilous) and Golden Alfheim by Edward. The form allows him to manipulate electrons for storing or producing electrical attacks, low speed flight, and, if improved enough, plasma bursts. Its appearance comprises of various shades of yellow hair and green eyes. These appearances along with the auras and lightning can be suppressed sometimes, however. Level 1, Grade 1 - Edward's hair becomes a darker yellow, almost a golden color. Energy is wasted at an alarming rate in this form. It is raw emotion and anger that fuel this grade, so it is difficult to use in a calm setting. Level 1, Grade 2 - Edward's hair spikes slightly, turning to a shade of yellow that is just like his normal color, but shiny. This grade does not require emotional stress, but rather it discharges a lot of sodium from the body, producing a yellow glow from it ionizing. Level 1, Grade 3 - Edward's muscle mass skyrockets, slowing him down greatly. While he becomes stronger, he sacrifices speed (and if you haven't caught on by now, this is a dead giveaway to exactly why people just call it Super Saiyan.). Electricity is discharged at a massive rate in this grade, along with sodium being discharged faster than with Grade 2. This grade is essentially useless unless a feat of incredible strength is required. Level 1, Grade 4 - Edward's hair gains a big spike and becomes a very pale yellow. His aura almost completely disappears, the sodium doesn't leak unless on purpose. Slight muscle mass gain is visible, especially during combat. This form is efficient enough to be used all the time, although Guild members dislike it for its 'banana hair'. Level 2 - A legendary level achieved only through restraint until an extremely tragic even occurs. Edward reached this state by watching Lucilous' head get crushed by P-09https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ejAM5RPZR6L6BxDCB59LMDD_QC6ulbfiis3b9qAVBKM, after which, he fused himself with his fringe, not only to focus on unleashing his power, but to increase his strength. In this form, Edward's hair stands up straight, with one piece hanging in front of his face, forming a point. His aura goes wild when under stress or using attacks, although nothing negative happens to him (no sodium loss). Lightning continuously jumps around him. The lightning can be focused on his hands to create plasma, non-magical plasma. With better control of the electrons surrounding him, higher speed flight is capable and he is able to store stronger electric attacks sent at him. Magic Although he has magic flux without his Aetherium prosthetic, when it is on, he can perform lightning spells and other magic. He can also enchant weapons, use his mana as a catalyst for alchemical conversions, and ward items or areas, although magic flux does not affect these actions.